fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Key to the Strip
"The Key to the Strip" is the eighth and final episode of Fast & Furious: Spy Racers. It was released on Netflix on December 26, 2019. Synopsis It's up to Tony and his crew to save the world when Shashi sets up a showdown with evil billionaire Cleve Kelso on the Las Vegas strip. Plot Cleve Kelso is sitting atop one of his hotel casinos speaking with four other men, who are complaining that their key cars got stolen. Cleve berates them for being careless and blames them for not killing Shashi Dhar as a child when they also killed his parents, calling them out for their unwillingness to kill a child. He then tells them that Shashi would not obtain Skeleton Key as the fifth key car was being well-protected by General Dudley, an old war buddy of his, and laments on how he is about to demolish one of his oldest hotel casinos, but is willing to do so as he would get more money from building a new one on its lot. Moments after disconnecting the call, Cleve receives another phone call, this time from Dudley himself informing Cleve that he no longer has the key car in his custody. using Skeleton Key]] At that very moment, Shashi enters the Las Vegas Strip and announces to everyone within Cleve's hotels to evacuate, promising them that they are about to receive a big payout. Shashi tells Jun to connect Skeleton Key to the city's main power grid, which she agrees to do, telling him that within thirty minutes, its range would be amplified worldwide, allowing them to then destroy every government on Earth. As she works on the amplification, Shashi works on locating Cleve and exacting his revenge. Back in the desert, Tony Toretto asks Frostee Benson if he can hack into Skeleton Key, and Frostee replies that while he cannot, he can transmit a Trojan-horse virus that would shut down the helmet for ten seconds. Frostee adds that to transmit the malware he would require a powerful transmitter and a massive power source, with Layla Gray suggesting he use the antenna on top of Big Ben and Echo offering her car's top secret government battery. Layla, who was joking with her suggestion, tells them that they do not stand a chance as they do not have enough time, and elaborates that she isn't aware of Shashi's entire plan as she was only in SH1FT3R to race cars and steal stuff. Tony then tells Echo to find radios so they can communicate and removes the technological components in his car so that Shashi cannot hack into it. Cisco destroys the tech in his vehicle on a whim while Echo finds not only radios but a muscle car, stating that she doesn't have to remove anything with an old-school car. Layla, who has retrieved a motorcycle, informs Tony that she would be leaving. She explains that stopping Shashi would reinstate law and order, after which she would go to prison; when Tony adds that they need her, she replies that they need more than her and rides off. to the rescue]] At the military base, Ms. Nowhere and Gary are locked in a cell, with Gary playing the harmonica. Gary is horrified that Nowhere has fed his pet roach to her pet bird, but their conversation is cut short by the arrival of Dominic Toretto, who frees them. Dom reminds Nowhere that she had asked him to keep his cousin safe and she retorts that trouble seemed to follow the Torettos wherever they went. Since Cleve is hiding, Shashi decides to flush him out by having his drones steal cash from Cleve's casinos and distribute them to the pedestrians on the streets below. Angered that the money he stole is being stolen from him, Cleve makes his way to his elevator, which houses a security camera that Shashi is hacked into, and reveals his location. Shashi prepares to head towards Cleve but is interrupted by the arrival of Tony, Echo, Frostee and Cisco, who have arrived on the Strip. Shashi uses his Skeleton Key to hack their vehicles but is unable to do so, as they have removed the technological components. The hack affects Frostee's medallion, though, forcing Frostee to chuck it into the air moments before it explodes. Shashi leaves his two cohorts, Rollie and Nacho, to deal with Tony Toretto's Crew while he heads to Cleve's penthouse. Using his drones, he keeps Cleve suspended; Cleve states that he understands why Shashi is doing this, citing that he would do the same if someone killed his parents, although Shashi iterates that he is not doing this for personal reasons such as revenge but in order to build a new world order. Shashi's speech about redistributing billionaires' wealth and rectifying the American dream is cut short by Cleve, who is annoyed by the constant talking. Shashi is also informed at this time by Jun that Tony's crew have taken Rollie and Nacho out of commission, although he disregards the news to focus on Cleve. prepares to snag a laser-drone]] Since he threw his medallion away, Frostee does not have a laser to solder the wires, prompting Echo, who is being chased by laser-drones, to jump out of her car, snag one of the drones, and pilot them towards Frostee. Meanwhile, Tony is attempting to make his way towards Shashi but is chased by a heat-seeking missile. He is saved by Layla, who drives by on her motorcycle with a flare to draw the missile towards her. As she turns into an adjacent street, the missile explodes, leaving Tony to fear the worst. Needing to move on with the mission, Tony tells Frostee to transmit the virus, and only having ten seconds, drives his car up the side of the buildings before crashing into Cleve's penthouse. Tony exits from his car safely, cheering at his survival, when Shashi's Skeleton Key helmet comes back online, as the ten seconds have passed. Tony then fights with Shashi, granting Cleve an opportunity to escape. During their scuffle, Tony gains possession of Skeleton Key and dons the helmet, veering the weaponized drones towards Shashi. As Shashi cowers in fear, Tony catches his menacing reflection on a window and decides to finish the fight "Toretto-style", discarding the helmet and fighting Shashi physically. Echo makes her way to the main power grid and knocks Jun unconscious as Cleve emerges onto the street and triggers the explosives inside the building, as it was set for demolition. and Dom reunite]] Tony knocks Shashi unconscious just as the building begins to collapse; he buckles Shashi into the passenger seat of his car and throws the Skeleton Key helmet into the backseat before getting in the driver's seat. With no way to safely exit the collapsing building, Tony drives out of one of the windows in desperation; before he can plummet, however, he is snagged by a harpoon fired from an airplane and is towed into the plane. Now safely onboard the plane, Tony is shocked to see Dominic there. Dominic states that he would always be there for his family, and Tony says that he had always wanted to be like Dom but never realized what that truly meant, to which Dom replies that Tony still stepped up and finished the job and that he is proud of him. hug]] The plane lands, allowing Tony to regroup with his friends, including Layla. Upon seeing that Layla is alive, Tony runs towards her and the pair share a tight hug. Tony then tells her that Shashi would be imprisoned for a while and that he could speak to Ms. Nowhere about keeping her out of prison. Layla politely declines Tony's offer of asking Nowhere for a reprieve and having to work with her spy agency, instead deciding to go on the run before someone arrests her, and bids Tony farewell as she rides off. 's jet using Skeleton Key]] In the aftermath of the incident, Ms. Nowhere asks Tony what happened to Skeleton Key, and Tony leads her to believe that the helmet was in the building and was most likely destroyed in the demolition. She replies that it was most likely for the best, as the helmet would be too powerful in the wrong hands, and also mentions that Cleve has escaped. Parting ways with Tony and his crew, Nowhere and Gary make their way to their plane only to find it missing. Nowhere and Gary then witness Tony and his crew, the former who is wearing the Skeleton Key helmet and has its design to a much cheerful one, using its powers to remote control her plane and steal it. relaxes in the middle of the ocean]] The crew lands the plane in the middle of the ocean and enjoy a vacation, with Echo and Tony racing with water-skis while Cisco and Frostee enjoy the sun. Tony claims that they would enjoy the plane for one more week before returning it and Skeleton Key to Nowhere, while Frostee suggests that they fly to Japan first and visit the Yoka factory in order to try exclusive flavors, while Tony and Echo prepare to race once more. Cast *Tyler Posey as Tony Toretto *Charlet Chung as Margaret "Echo" Pearl *Jorge Diaz as Cisco Renaldo *Camille Ramsey as Layla Gray *Luke Youngblood as Frostee Benson / Delwyn Usk *Manish Dayal as Shashi Dhar *Renée Elise Goldsberry as Ms. Nowhere *Tim Matheson as General Dudley *Olivia Olson as Jun *Dave Thomas as Cleve Kelso *Tru Valentino as Gary / Williams *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto (credited as Dom Toretto) Gallery Vegas Strip.png Las Vegas (Spy Racers).png Shashi (Skeleton Key).png Dom (Spy Racers).png Echo Las Vegas.png Dominic Toretto (Spy Racers).png Tony & Dominic Toretto.png Layla & Tony hug.png Tony hugs Layla.png Layla hugs Tony.png Las Vegas Strip (Spy Racers).png Tony Toretto (Skeleton Key).png Cisco & Frostee.png Frostee Chilling.png Crew Chills.png Tony & Echo.png Cisco Renaldo & Frostee Benson.png Echo & Tony.png Tony Toretto's Crew (KTTS).png References Category:Episodes Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers episodes